1. Field
The invention is in the field of foot support devices, for use when washing, drying, or pedicuring a foot, in or out, of shower stalls or bath tubs.
2. State of the Art
Proper foot elevation and support, to help maintain balance for a human while washing, drying, pedicuring the foot or shaving leg has not been overlooked. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,265,609, 1,272,936, 2,576,883, 2,818,577, D287,075, 3,275,283, D340,508 and 4,489,448 are all examples of such prior art. Although these inventions may fit the purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as previously described.